Just You and Me
by MSN1412
Summary: Mereka hanya sekedar saudara angkat. Tapi, Kaito ingin lebih dari itu./ "Aku hanya ingin kita bersama. Just you and me..."/ AU. Twoshot. KaiShin. sort of bromance. SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't read! Epilogue: Forever, Just You and Me. Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue: A New Brother

**Just You and Me**

**Genre: Family and Romance  
><strong>

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Pairing: KaiShin (a bromance ... sort of)  
><strong>

**Warning: TWOSHOT, AU, OOC, abal, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT!**

**Don't like? Don't Read!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Just You and Me © MSN1412**

**.  
><strong>

******Summary: Mereka hanya sekedar saudara angkat. Tapi, Kaito ingin lebih dari itu.******

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A New Brother<br>**

**.**

**_There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother…. ~Terri Guillemets~_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sendiri….

Di taman Beika dia hanya sendiri, duduk di bangku taman dengan buku yang ia bawa, sambil melihat kerumunan orang yang bermain dengan saudara mereka. Ada yang bermain petak umpet, layang-layang, bersepedaan bersama, main kejar kucing-tikus, semuanya bermain dengan saudara. Tersenyum … hanya itu yang dia bisa lakukan. Merasa senang melihat mereka yang masih bermain bersama dengan cerianya. Tapi tidak di hati kecilnya, hatinya ingin menangis … berharap kalau dia bisa bermain bersama seperti mereka. Dengan saudara yang ia punya.

Tapi, dia harus mengetahui kalau sebenarnya dia dilahirkan sebagai anak tunggal. Anak satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh sebuah keluarga. Sebagian anak tunggal merasa senang karena tidak ada seseorang yang menganggu hidupnya, namun tidak oleh anak berumur 7 tahun ini. Ada pengharapan di dalam hati kecilnya kalau dia ingin sekali memiliki seorang saudara, terserah laki-laki maupun perempuan. Namun entah orang tuanya bakal mewujudkan harapan kecil itu atau tidak.

Daripada dia menangis karena melihat keceriaan orang-orang di situ, dia beranjak dari bangku taman dan mengambil bukunya, lalu pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa dia jadikan untuk membaca. Tanpa membuat hatinya sakit.

_'Aku harap … aku ingin mempunyai saudara yang bisa menemani kesepianku….'_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_'FIUUUUUUH'_

Delapan lilin yang ditancap di kue ulang tahun mini dengan berbagai hiasan yang tidak terlalu mencolok, ditiup oleh anak itu dan disaksikan oleh kedua orang tuanya secara langsung. Kedua orang tuanya langsung memeluknya karena pertanda superhero kecilnya telah menginjak umur 8 tahun. Anak itu malah tersenyum datar melihat kedua orang tuanya memeluknya dengan bahagia. Namun, pelukan itu tidak membuat hatinya bahagia, entah mengapa.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou my little Holmes_, Kudo Shinichi," ucap Yusaku.

"_A … Arigatou_, Tou-san," jawab Shinichi malu, setelah Yusaku memanggil dirinya dengan 'Holmes kecilnya'.

"Gak percaya Shin-chan kecilku sudah berumur 8 tahun sekarang~!" seru Yukiko selagi dia mengeratkan pelukannya ke Shinichi kecilnya.

"Okaa-saaan, jangan memanggilku begitu doong. Aku kan sudah 8 tahun!" gerutu Shinichi sambil melepaskan pelukan orang tuanya.

"Tapi kau masih tunggu 4 sampai 5 tahun lagi untuk masa pubertasmu. Jadi, kau masih Shin-chan kecilkuuu~," ucap Yukiko dengan suara lembut sambil mencubit pipi _chubby_-nya Shinichi.

Shinichi pun mengelus pipinya karena cubitan dari ibunya. Yukiko hanya melihatnya dengan tawaan kecil sedangkan Yusaku hanya tersenyum halus begitu melihatnya. Mereka tidak percaya kalau Holmes kecil mereka telah bertumbuh besar. Ya … waktu semakin cepat berlalu sampai-sampai mereka hampir tidak merasakannya.

Shinichi yang tadinya merintih kesakitan, kembali memasang wajah yang begitu datar. Dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga dia tidak mau menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada orang tuanya. Melihat itu, Yukiko merasa curiga kalau tahun ini Shin-chan malah tidak bahagia karena ulang tahunnya. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Shin-chan kenapa? Apa Shin-chan tidak suka perayaan ulang tahun kecil-kecilan tahun ini?" tanya Yukiko halus selagi dia mengelus rambut Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus … Shinichi mau sebuah hadiah dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" tanya Yusaku menambahkan.

"Yang benar, Tou-san?" tanya Shinichi balik selagi dia mengangkatkan kepalanya pelan. Yukiko pun langsung mengarah ke Yuusaku dan mencegahnya karena ucapannya tadi, tapi dia hanya memberikan sebuah isyarat _'Biarkan saja, Yukiko.'_ ke istrinya.

Yusaku mengangguk pelan. "Kamu ingin apa saja, kita bakal mengabulkan keinginanmu," ucap Yuusaku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu …" Shinichi mulai berpikir sejenak dan merasakan kalau dia telah siap untuk mengharapkan apa yang dia inginkan selama ini dari hati kecilnya.

" … Aku ingin mempunyai saudara laki-laki!" harap Shinichi ke arah orang tuanya.

Mereka langsung speechless begitu mendengar sebuah harapan dari anak satu-satunya itu, sebuah pengharapan yang mana mungkin mereka bisa wujudkan. Yukiko kembali mengelus rambut Shinichi pelan dengan lembutnya, kembali berbicara kepada Shinichi.

"Lho? Kenapa Shin-chan ingin punya saudara laki-laki? Katanya Shin-chan lebih suka menjadi anak tunggal daripada punya saudara?" tanya Yukiko.

"Aku … merasa sendirian saja kalau menjadi anak tunggal. Aku ingin mengisi hidupku dengan mempunyai saudara yang bisa menjadi teman mainku. Lagipula, hidupku merasa tidak lengkap tanpa seorang saudara," keluh Shinichi pelan.

"Tapi Shinichi, kau harus menunggu 9 bulan untuk mempunyai saudara yang kau u—"

"AKU MAUNYA HARI INI! DARIPADA HARUS MENUNGGU BEBERAPA BULAN!"

Yusaku dan Yukiko tersentak mendengar Shinichi yang masih saja bersikeras ingin mempunyai saudara laki-laki. Tapi mau bagaimana, mereka telah kehabisan ide untuk menyuruh Shinichi mengganti hadiah lain untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tiba-tiba, Yusaku mempunyai ide. Dia menyuruh Yukiko untuk berbicara masalah ini, dan menyuruh Shinichi untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kecilnya.

"Yuu-chan. Bagaimana ini…? Shin-chan ingin sekali memiliki saudara. Tapi, mana mungkin kita—"

"Kita bisa, kok." Yusaku memotong perkataan Yukiko, sambil memegang kedua pundak Yukiko. "Tadi aku punya ide, bagaimana kita mengadopsi salah satu anak yang ada di Panti Asuhan Beika untuk menjadikan saudaranya Shinichi?" saran Yusaku.

"Bisa sih. Tapi, apa sempat?" tanya Yukiko khawatir.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, sayang. Kau bisa pergi ke Panti Asuhan dan mengadopsi anak yang mungkin cocok untuk keluarga kita dan Shinichi. Kayaknya kau sedikit ahli kalau berkaitan dengan ini," ucap Yusaku menambahkan.

Yukiko memikirkan ide ini sejenak, lalu dia mengangguk setuju dengan ide suaminya. Yusaku langsung melepaskan sentuhan pundaknya, lalu memanggil Shinichi untuk bersiap-siap ganti baju pergi ke Panti Asuhan untuk mencari saudara yang cocok baginya. Shinichi langsung bahagia tidak main, dan langsung berterima kasih berkali-kali kepada mereka. Betapa bahagianya dirinya karena orang tuanya menyetujui permintaan kecilnya dan segera mewujudkannya, tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya.

_'Kami-sama, betapa senangnya hari ini karena aku akan memiliki saudara baru~!'_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"KAITO-KUUUUUUUN!"

Rasa sunyi dan damai di Panti Asuhan Beika langsung pecah seketika, begitu seorang pengasuh berteriak menuju anak asuhnya yang berumur 7 tahun, telah membuat sebuah keonaran yang membuat seluruh pengasuh Panti itu resah. Mau bagaimana resah, kalau anak asuh yang paling bandel itu sudah mencoret-coret telapak meja untuk meja makan, mendekorasi ruang makan menjadi ruang pesta sesuai dekorasi, terus mengecat semua rambut anak-anak asuhan lainnya menjadi beragam warna. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru, mewarnai suasana Panti dengan lelucon dan sulap kecilnya.

Anak asuh yang bernama Kaito itu, masih saja berlari-lari mengelilingi seluruh Panti dan menghindari semua anak-anak yang sedang bermain untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari pengasuh yang akan menangkapnya. Namun Kaito sangatlah lincah, sehingga sebagian pengasuh hampir menyerah untuk menangkap Kaito. Kecuali satu orang….

"Mau kemana lagi kau, Kuroba-kun?"

… Seorang gadis berambut pendek pirang strawberi menghampiri tepat di depannya, sehingga Kaito memberhentikan larinya dan telah terpergok oleh salah satu pengasuh yang paling dia takuti, pikirnya. Kaito hanya memberikan senyuman cengirnya ragu-ragu, berharap kalau pengasuh dingin itu bisa memaafkannya. Tapi dia hanya memiringkan alisnya, dan menarik Kaito paksa ke suatu tempat untuk memberikan pengarahan karena kelakuannya yang telah dia lakukan.

"Shiho-neee~! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal lelucon lagi. Aku janji, Shiho-neee!" rengek Kaito sambil meminta ampun berkali-kali ke Shiho. Namun Shiho tidak mendengarnya dan membawanya ke ruang Pengurus Panti.

"Kau bisa berjanji ke _Nee_, kalau kau telah mendapatkan pengarahan dari Pengurus karena semua kejadian ini," jawab Shiho dingin. Begitu dinginnya sampai-sampai Kaito melihat Shiho dengan merinding ketakutan kepada pengasuh yang satu ini. Benar, pengasuh dengan tipe ini sangat ditakutkan oleh Kaito. Tapi dia berpikir sejenak, untuk apa ada seorang pengasuh yang sedingin ini? Tidak seperti pengasuh lainnya yang telah dibuatnya resah.

Ketika mereka tiba di ruang Pengurus, Shiho mengetuk pintu perlahan-lahan sambil menunggu respons dari dalam.

"Masuklah…."

Shiho membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan, dan melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang bergelombanf dan seorang anak kecil yang sedang bertamu dengan pengurus Panti. Merasa terganggu, Shiho menutup pintu kembali dan menyuruh pengurus Panti untuk kembali bertamu. Namun pengurus Panti malah bersikeras untuk menyuruh Shiho masuk.

"Maaf telah menganggu waktu kalian," ucap Shiho pelan.

"Ada apa lagi, Shiho-san? Apa Kaito-kun berbuat onar lagi?" tanya pengurus Panti itu ke Shiho. Sambil keluarga Kudo yang pada saat itu menanyakan untuk mengadopsi salah satu anak di sini, melirik arah Shiho yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Dengan wajah dinginnya, Shiho menarik pelan badan Kaito sampai-sampai Kaito meringis kesakitan. Ingin melepaskan dirinya dari pengasuh yang benar-benar ia takuti itu, sambil merengek kembali berteriak 'tolong' berkali-kali. Pengurus Panti itu hanya mengeluh dan menepuk jidatnya, karena anak asuh yang dia anggap spesial itu berbuat onar lagi.

Tapi Shinichi beranjak dari duduknya, dan terbelalak keheranan begitu melihat anak yang ditarik paksa oleh Shiho. Kaito yang merengek tadi itu, langsung meredakan rengekannya di saat melihat anak di ruangan itu melihatnya dengan terheran-heran. Begitu pun juga dengan dirinya, dia melihat anak itu seperti dia melihat refleksinya sendiri. Mereka mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya, seperti refleksi dari cermin yang tak transparan, meskipun model rambut mereka berbeda. Kaito tersenyum menyeringai, lalu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Shinichi.

_*PLOOP*_

"_Ha'i_! Mawar merah untukmu, _my little prince_~!" seru Kaito begitu memberikan setangkai mawar merah ke Shinichi. Shinichi langsung tersipu malu dan menerima tangkai mawar dari Kaito. Kaito masih tersenyum menyeringai ke Shinichi begitu melihat pipi Shinichi yang langsung memerah. Manis, pikirnya.

"_Ko … Konnichiwa, boku wa_ Kudo Shinichi," sapa Shinichi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Kaito sambil tersipu malu.

Kaito langsung memeluk Shinichi begitu saja, Shinichi hampir saja teriak karena pelukan seorang anak asuhan yang secara tiba-tiba. Pelukan itu dilepasnya kembali, dan dilihatnya muka Shinichi yang semakin memerah.

"_Boku wa _Kuroba Kaito~! _Yoroshiku ne_, Shinichi!" sapa Kaito dengan nada childish-nya. Shinichi masih saja tidak bisa bergerak satu pun dan masih saja memerah karena Kaito.

Di sela-sela perkenalan Shinichi dengan Kaito, Yukiko melihat pemandangan itu seluruhnya sambil tersenyum. Yukiko berkemungkinan kalau Kaito sepertinya cocok untuk menjadi saudara Shinichi, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke pengurus Panti. Dia mengetahui apa maksudnya, lalu menyuruh Shiho untuk membawa Shinichi dan Kaito untuk keluar dari tempatnya, dan bermain di taman bermain yang telah disediakan.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kuroba Kaito, huh? Apa itu sudah menjadi keputusan yang tepat?" tanya pengurus Panti untuk memastikan.

Yukiko mengangguk pasti. "Ya, setelah dilihat kejadian tadi kemungkinan Shin-chan bakal mempunyai interaksi dengan Kaito-kun, meskipun sedikit demi sedikit," ucapnya.

"Hmm … tapi, apa anda tidak keberatan untuk mengurus Kaito? Tadi dilihat sendiri kalau Kaito itu susah sekali diatur," keluh pengurus Panti.

"Tidak kok. Tadi saya melihat Kaito-kun yang bersikap baik dengan Shin-chan dan Shin-chan malah terinteraksi oleh Kaito-kun, dan sepertinya saya berpikir kalau Kuroba Kaito cocok untuk menjadi saudara angkat barunya," ucap Yukiko kembali.

"Kalau anda tidak keberatan … bolehkan saya menjadikan Kaito-kun sebagai anak angkat saya?" pinta Yukiko sekali lagi. Pengurus Panti langsung memikirkan sejenak tentang keputusan terakhir dari Yukiko, dia telah menganggap Kaito sebagai anak asuhnya yang spesial karena semua ulahnya, keonarannya, dan sulap kecilnya tadi. Namun apa daya, dia harus rela melepaskan anak asuh spesialnya untuk sekali lagi.

"Baiklah kalau anda ingin membuat Kuroba Kaito untuk menjadi anak angkat anda," kata pengurus Panti untuk keputusan terakhir. Yukiko pun langung bahagia begitu permintaannya diterima begitu saja. Akhirnya, Yukiko bisa juga mengadopsi Kaito sebagai anak angkatnya, dan juga saudara angkat Shinichi.

Yukiko kembali bertanya ke pengurus Panti, tentang alasan Kaito harus berada di Panti Asuhan ini. Ternyata, setelah di ceritakan oleh pengurus Panti, Kaito telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya setahun yang lalu. Ayahnya, Kuroba Toichi yang berprofesi sebagai pesulap, mengalami kecelakaan begitu mengadakan pertunjukkan sulap di sebuah panggung _show_ terkenal. Sedangkan ibunya, Kuroba Chikage yang ingin menolong suaminya pada saat itu, ikut mengalami kecelakaan itu pula. Sampai-sampai Kaito terpaksa harus hidup sendiri tanpa kedua orang tuanya, dan di asuh oleh Konosuke Jii, asisten ayahnya.

Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, Jii tertabrak oleh truk besar di saat dia berjalan kecil untuk relaksasi. Kaito pun tersayat hatinya begitu mendengar kepergian salah satu keluarganya lagi. Mulai saat itu, Kaito tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi, dan memutuskan untuk dibawa ke Panti Asuhan Beika untuk melanjutkan hidupnya dengan anak-anak lain yang telah tidak mempunyai orang tua.

Setelah Yukiko mengurus data-data Kaito dan diberikan bukti sertifikat untuk membuktikan kalau Kaito telah menjadi anak angkatnya, Yukiko dengan didampingi oleh pengurus Panti, keluar dari ruangannya dan menyuruh Shinichi dan Kaito yang masih bermain bersama untuk datang ke hadapannya.

"Nah Shin-chan, tampaknya kau telah mempunyai saudara baru," sahut Yukiko girang.

"Waaaah … mana Kaa-san? Mana?" tanya Shinichi tidak sabaran, sambil celingak-celinguk mencari saudara baru yang Yukiko maksud.

Dengan senyum, Yukiko menepuk kepala Kaito perlahan sehingga membuat Kaito heran. Shinichi pun mengarah ke arah Kaito, dan kedua matanya pun terbelalak tidak percaya. Apa saudara angkat yang Kaa-san maksud itu….

"Selamat ya, Kuroba Kaito-kun. Kau telah resmi menjadi anak angkat keluarga Kudo," ucap Yukiko ke Kaito dengan tawaannya.

Raut muka Kaito yang heran itu, berubah menjadi berbinar-binar setelah mengetahui kalau Kaa-san Shinichi bakal menjadikan dirinya anak angkatnya. Dan artinya, Kaito telah resmi menjadi saudara angkat Shinichi. Kegembiraan Kaito pun sama seperti Shinichi, dia tidak percaya kalau anak asuhan yang telah menjadikan dia dan Kaito sahabat, telah menjadikan mereka menjadi sepasang saudara. Shinichi dan Kaito pun memandang satu sama lain, dan berpelukan dengan erat dan bahagia.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau sekarang aku telah menjadi saudaranya Shinichi," ucap Kaito bahagia.

Shinichi malah tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Hahaha … aku juga."

Yukiko, pengurus Panti, dan Shiho melihat pemandangan itu dengan tersenyum halus. Sebagian anak asuh yang melihat Kaito akan diadopsi oleh keluarga Kudo, merasa memiliki sedikit rasa iri di hati kecil mereka. Namun di sisi lain, mereka bakal kehilangan seorang teman yang telah memberikan keceriaan di Panti selama ini.

Kaito bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengemaskan semua pakaiannya, dan bersiap meninggalkan Panti Asuhan Beika ke keluarga barunya alias kediaman Kudo. Yukiko dan Shinichi mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali ke pengurus Panti dan Shiho yang mendampinginya. Mereka berdua ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya ke Kaito, apalagi Shiho … dia berminta maaf terhadap Kaito karena bersikap dingin ketika mengasuhnya. Karena waktu yang terbatas, Yukiko beserta Shinichi dan anggota keluarga baru mereka, Kudo Kaito, bergegas meninggalkan Panti Asuhan sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Sesaat mereka telah jauh dari pandangan mereka, Shiho pun mengeluh, melirik pengurus Panti yang memasang wajah sendu karena kehilangan salah satu anak asuhnya lagi.

"Anda tidak bakal melupakan Kuroba-kun, 'kan? Semua kenakalannya selama ini," ucap Shiho datar.

"Yah … sepertinya," jawabnya singkat, lalu mereka melakukan kembali aktivitas di Panti Asuhan … tanpa seorang Kuroba Kaito.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Setelah beberapa menit ditempuh, mereka bertiga telah sampai di kediaman Kudo. Begitu Kaito melihat rumah barunya, Kaito hanya bisa tercengang, merasa kagum kalau dia bakal tinggal di kediaman yang sebesar ini. Shinichi langsung menyuruh Kaito untuk masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Begitu mereka masuk, dilihatlah Yusaku yang sepertinya telah menunggu kepulangan mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana, Yukiko?" tanya Yusaku memastikan.

Yukiko hanya melirik Shinichi yang menarik tangan Kaito, lalu langkah kecil Shinichi dan Kaito berhenti begitu Yusaku melihat mereka berdua. Apalagi Kaito sendiri.

"_Ko … Konichiwa Oji-san. Boku wa_ Kuroba Kaito," sapa Kaito terhadap Yusaku.

Yuusaku meresponsnya dengan senyuman halus, "_Konnichiwa_ Kaito-kun. _Boku wa_ Kudo Yuusaku, dan mulai hari ini juga … Kaito-kun bisa panggil aku 'Tou-san' dan Yukiko 'Kaa-san'. Sepakat?"

"Baiklah Ji—To-Tou—Tou-san!" Lidah Kaito masih kaku untuk mengucapkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san kepada orang tua barunya. Wajar saja, sudah setahun ini Kaito tidak mengucapkan kedua kata itu lagi setelah kedua orang tua kandungnya telah meninggalkannya Kaito karena kecelakaan besar yang menimpa mereka.

"Ayo Kaito, kita main di atas dulu, yuk! Sambil aku menunjukkan kamar kita berdua!" bujuk Shinichi. Kaito pun mengangguk pelan, dan ditarik kembali oleh Shinichi ke kamar barunya. Melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke anak tangga demi tangga dan menuju ke lantai atas. Sementara itu, Yusaku dan Yukiko hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua anak mereka. Sepertinya bakal akur, pikir mereka.

Begitu mereka telah sampai ke kamar mereka, Shinichi membuka pintu perlahan dan menyuruh Kaito untuk melihatnya.

"Ku persembahkan untukmu … kamar tidur untuk kita berdua!"

Begitu Shinichi dan Kaito memasuki kamar tidur mereka, Kaito terkesima akan kamar barunya yang telah di tata rapi. Ranjang tidur ber-_King Size_ untuk mereka berdua, dua meja belajar yang berdekatan, lemari baju yang sepertinya cocok untuk menata baju Kaito dan Shinichi, dan sebuah kamar mandi yang cocok untuk mereka mandi bersama. Shinichi pun menyuruh Kaito untuk menyimpan semua bajunya ke lemari yang dia tunjukkan. Entah mengapa Kaito merasa beruntung, memiliki saudara angkat yang begitu manis. Tapi entah mengapa pula, hati kecilnya merasakan suatu hal yang sepertinya tidak boleh ia rasakan. Mau bagaimana dia rasakan, kalau mereka berdua telah menjadi saudara angkat, 'kan?

Setelah mereka merapikan baju-baju mereka, Kaito dan Shinichi langsung mandi bersama. Namun Shinichi merasa gugup karena seumur hidup belum pernah mandi bersama, apalagi sama saudara angkatnya. Mereka mandi sambil mengusap punggung mereka secara bergantian di dalam bath tub yang ukurannya begitu besar sehingga memuatkan mereka berdua, lalu berceria bersama di saat mandi.

Kaito hampir sedikit terganggu dengan nyanyiannya Shinichi yang begitu_ false_, dan hampir ketakutan ketika Shinichi secara iseng-iseng menganggunya dengan memberikan sabun dengan motif ikan. Dari situ Shinichi mengetahui kalau Kaito benar-benar phobia terhadap ikan.

Setelah mereka mandi, mereka bergegas menuju tempat yang di sukai Shinichi … Perpustakaan. Di situ, Shinichi menunjukkan Kaito sebuah buku yang sangat ia sukai, buku novel tentang detektif terkenal Sherlock Holmes. Tapi, Kaito malah menyipitkan kedua matanya dan beranggap kalau buku novel tentang pencuri budiman terkenal Arsene Lupin yang lebih bagus daripada Holmes. Sampai-sampai, mereka berdua malah berdebat tentang hal-hal Holmes vs Lupin. segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang mereka miliki. Untunglah Yusaku bisa meleraikan mereka berdua dan beranggap kalau Holmes dan Lupin itu sama kuat. Sehingga Yusaku menceritakan tentang Lupin dan Holmes secara bergiliran.

Malam semakin larut, Yusaku menghentikan ceritanya dan menyuruh Shinichi dan Kaito untuk mengistirahatkan diri mereka. Mereka pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur mereka dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung karena rasa kantuk mereka. Untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk mereka, Kaito memegang erat tangan Shinichi sambil Shinichi kembali tersipu malu. Untunglah di lorong yang mengarah kamar mereka gelap tanpa setitik cahaya pun, sehingga Kaito tidak dapat melihat muka merahnya Shinichi.

Setelah mereka tiba di kamar mereka, Shinichi dan Kaito langsung mengarahkan diri mereka ke ranjang tidur dan naik untuk membaringkan mereka berdua. Sambil bersamaan, mereka menarik selimut dan langsung menatap satu sama lain, secara lurus. Kaito hanya mengeluarkan seringai imutnya ke Shinichi, tapi Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ke Kaito.

"Ne, Kaito…."

"Hm?"

"Kalau besok aku bangun, apa aku masih bisa melihatmu lagi?" tanya Shinichi pelan.

"A … Apa maksudmu, _Shin-chan_?" tanya Kaito balik sampai-sampai dia keceplosan untuk memanggil Shinichi dengan sebutan 'Shin-chan'. Entah mengapa Kaito lebih suka sebutan 'Shin-chan' daripada sebutan biasa.

"Kau datang hanya untuk menemaniku sebagai saudara, tapi aku takut kalau esok aku hanya terbangun dari sebuah mimpi. Terbangun sebagai anak tunggal lagi," ucap Shinichi lirih.

Merasa iba, Kaito mengecup dahi Shinichi dan mendengkap badan Shinichi begitu erat. Saking malunya, Shinichi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dekapan Kaito membuat Shinichi melupakan masalah tentang yang ia bicarakan, dan juga dekapan Kaito telah membuat hati Shinichi terasa hangat.

"_Daijoubu_ Shin-chan, mulai besok Kai-chan akan menemani Shin-chan bagaimana suka atau duka hidup yang akan kita hadapi," ucap Kaito lembut selagi mengeluskan rambut Shinichi.

Shinichi langsung tersenyum datar, Kaito pun langsung bahagia melihat Shinichi bahagia kembali. Entah Shinichi berpikir, begini ya … rasanya memiliki seorang saudara? Saudara yang selalu menemani suka maupun duka. Saudara yang selalu ada di dekatnya.

"Ayo kita tidur, Shin-chan. Kata Kaa-san, kita bakal masuk sekolah bersama, 'kan?" ajak Kaito.

Shinichi mengangguk pelan, dan memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Memasuki sebagian jiwanya ke alam mimpinya, berharap kalau ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Kaito yang melihat Shinichi telah tertidur di depannya, merasa bahagia dan memasang senyuman datar ke Shinichi. Mereka memang telah menjadi sepasang saudara, tapi di sisi lain … Kaito ingin lebih dari hubungan saudara dengan Shinichi. Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan melupakan semua harapan yang sangatlah sia-sia. Mulai besok, Kuroba Kaito—atau Kudo Kaito berjanji untuk tidak melepaskan dan melindungi saudara angkatnya, bagaimanapun resikonya.

Dengan diam-diam, Kaito mengecup pipi Shinichi tanpa memberitahukan Shinichi. Untung saja Shinichi tidak merasakan kecupan manis itu, dan mengucapkan _'oyasumi'_ kepada Shinichi sebelum dia menjelajah alam mimpinya.

_'Mulai besok, kita akan selalu bersama…. Hanya kau dan aku…,' _batin Kaito dalam hati dan kembali tidur dengan dirinya yang masih mendekap badan Shinichi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ends of Prologue….**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sebuah Twoshot yang dibikin sebelum tahun baru, dan sebenarnya ini harus di post sebelum tahun baru tapi koneksi abal orz. dan ini keinspirasi oleh fic 'You and I' karya Shimizu Hikaru tapiii ... aku mencoba untuk membuat versiku sendiri XD **

**dan ini twoshot pertamaku, pertama prolog dan akhirnya epilog :) that's all :D dan mungkin aku akan post yang epilog sebelum aku masuk sekolah orz  
><strong>

**BTW, hari ini (alias 1 Januari) ada Movie 14 ditayang~! *hype* KidCo momentnya meeeeen~! kufufufufu~ XD *heh* /yaah meskipun dubbingnya sesuatu banget-_-**

**.**

**at last, sankyuu telah membaca fic ini! :D last word, review? :)**

**Jaa matta-neee~ :D**

_**Love and Peace, MSN412...  
><strong>_


	2. Epilogue: Forever, Just You and Me

**Just You and Me**

**Genre: Family and Romance  
><strong>

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Pairing: KaiShin (a bromance ... sort of)  
><strong>

**Warning: TWOSHOT, AU, OOC, OC for minor charas, abal, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT!**

**Don't like? Don't Read!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Just You and Me © MSN1412**

**.  
><strong>

******Summary: Mereka hanya sekedar saudara angkat. Tapi, Kaito ingin lebih dari itu.******

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Forever ... Just You and Me.<strong>

**.**

_**"Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love…." ~ Albert Einstein~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_Sepuluh tahun kemudian…._

"_OHAYOU, SHIN-CHAN_! SEKARANG SUDAH JAM ENAM PAGI, DAN WAKTUMU UNTUK BANGUN DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG!"

Sudah memberikan peringatan, bukan mendapatkan sebuah respon baik pula. Sebuah bantal empuk melayang tepat mengarah ke muka Kaito yang telah mengenakan seragam SMA Teitan, sehingga Kaito terdorong beberapa centi dan merintih kesakitan terhadap muka tampannya. Halah, muka tampan.

"_I … Ittaaaai_, Shin-chaaan. Kok malah melempar bantal sih, bukannya bangun untuk sekolah?" tanya Kaito sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Kai, kau tahu dua peraturan yang telah ku buat, kan?" tanya Shinichi balik dengan nada sarkastik.

"Erm … iya," jawab Kaito ragu-ragu sambil menggarukkan kepalanya. "Yang per—"

"Yang pertama." Shinichi malah memotong perkataan Kaito, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya sambil mengarahkan dirinya ke Kaito dengan sedikit acak-acakkan. "Kau harus mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamarku."

"Tapi aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu, Shin-chaan. Malahan kamu yang tidak beranggap," keluh Kaito kesal sambil memberhentikan garukan kepalanya.

"Oke aku maafkan." Shinichi hanya mengeluh keras terhadap saudara angkat bodohnya ini. "Dan yang kedua—"

"Ya ya aku tahu …" Dengan sigap, Kaito melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Shinichi dan menarik Shinichi ke dekapannya. Dengan polosnya, dia melanjutkan perkataannya ke telinga Shinichi dengan suara dengkuran, "Aku tidak boleh menganggumu, kan?"

"Lepaskan, Kai!" seru Shinichi merinding mendengar suara Kaito yang mendengkur bagaikan kucing, dan berusaha untuk melepaskan dekapan dari Kaito. Dengan sengaja, Kaito melepaskan dekapannya dan Shinichi berusaha untuk menjauhi Kaito.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih? Kita ini kan saudara, mau-maunya saja kau ingin melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh sebuah pasangan?" protes Shinichi. Kaito malah menanggapnya dengan senyuman cengirnya. Shinichi hanya bisa menyipitkan kedua matanya kembali, lalu memperingatkan Kaito untuk keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Keluar sekarang, Kaito. Aku harus mandi dan bersiap tuk sekolah," bantah Shinichi pelan.

"Tapi Shin-chaaan, aku mau mengusap punggungmu saat mandi," protes Kaito dengan nada meminta mohon dan muka melasnya.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya … KELUAR!" teriak Shinichi dengan nada tingginya.

"Huft … oke oke. Terserah kamu lah, tuan kutu buku penyendiri," sindir Kaito yang membuat Shinichi memandangnya sedikit sinis. Kaito akhirnya menyerah dari teriakan Shinichi, dan keluar dari kamar Shinichi dan hendak ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi, sambil menunggu Shinichi mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, kini Kaito dan Shinichi mulai hidup berdua setelah kedua orang tua mereka, Yusaku dan Yukiko, telah meninggalkan mereka dan menetap di Amerika ketika mereka beranjak 14 tahun. Namun semakin bertambahnya tahun, _attitude_-nya Shinichi ke Kaito semakin berubah. Dulunya dia selalu perhatian terhadap Kaito, sekarang malah ingin sekali menjauhi dari Kaito. Namun Kaito tetap tidak berubah, janjinya yang dia buat sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu tidak mau dia abaikan begitu saja.

Meskipun Shinichi mulai menjauh dari dirinya, namun dia tetap bertekad untuk melindungi saudara angkatnya itu. Apapun yang terjadi.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Ohayou_, Shinichi. _Ohayou_ Kaito-kun."

"_Ohayooou_, Ran-chaan~!" sapa Kaito ke sahabat mereka, Mouri Ran. Tapi tidak ke Shinichi, dia malah membalik kepala ke arah lain, dengan mengenakan kacamata baca berlensa standar. Ran menoleh kepalanya ke arah Shinichi, tapi Shinichi malah menyerobot mereka berdua dan duduk di bangku kelasnya yang dekat oleh jendela kelas.

"Apa … Shinichi sudah kena bad mood lagi?" tanya Ran curiga.

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, Ran-chan. Sudah dari tadi pagi dia kena _bad mood_ terus," ucap Kaito mengeluh panjang ke Shinichi.

"He…! Aku sudah kena_ bad mood_ karena kelakuanmu tadi, tahu!" seru Shinichi sambil mencolek badan Kaito dengan muka marahnya, lalu duduk kembali sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke pemandangan luar. Kembali melamun seperti biasa.

"Eh, Kaito-kun … apa yang kau perbuat dengan Shinichi tadi?" tanya Ran heran.

"Kau tahu, biasa," jawab Kaito singkat sambil menyengir ke Ran, lalu duduk di bangku kelas yang bersebrangan dengan Shinichi. Ran hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan perkataan Kaito tadi. Lalu, Ran duduk di bangku kelasnya yang berada di belakang Shinichi dan Kaito sambil menunggu sensei mereka masuk ke kelas untuk memberikan materi pada hari ini.

Tapi di luar kelas mereka, seorang siswi berambut sebahu berwarna cokelat, membelakangi kelas tersebut dan melirik seorang siswa yang berada di dalam kelas yang dibelakanginya. Dilihatlah siswa itu dengan seringai liciknya, dan berbicara sendiri seperti nada ancaman.

"Kudo Shinichi, hah? Hmm … menarik sekali."

Lalu, gadis itu meninggalkan tempatnya dan kembali ke kelasnya yang sepertinya tidak jauh dari kelas Shinichi. Dengan seringai licik kecilnya yang masih dia pasang.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Lunch tiiiiiiime~!_ Shinichi, makan siang bareng yuk!"

Shinichi hanya bisa melirik Kaito dan ber-_hmm_ kepadanya, namun Kaito hanya mengeluh keras ke saudaranya yang satu ini. Sudah berkali-kali Kaito membujuk Shinichi untuk makan siang bareng dengannya, namun Shinichi hanya menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan untuk menghapal Matematika untuk ulangan harian yang akan diadakan setelah istirahat ini.

"Aku lagi gak napsu makan, Kai. Kalau mau, makan sendiri sana," gumam Shinichi dingin.

"Tapi Shinichiiii, aku ingin banget makan siang bareng kamuuu~!" rengek Kaito berkali-kali ke Shinichi, seperti rengekan anak kecil.

"Ayolah, Kaai…. Aku harus menghapal soal Matematika yang memang materinya rumit begini. Trigonometri, limit, semuanya bikin otak pusing," keluh Shinichi terhadap buku Matematika yang masih dia baca.

"Tenang saja, Shin…." Kaito menyandarkan lengan bebasnya ke pundak Shinichi, dan kembali mengucap dengan nada santai, "… Kita 'kan mahir kalau hal beginian, jadi jangan khawatiiiir…. Mau belajar gak belajar juga yakin deh kalau kita bakal dapat nilai 100!_ We're the troll brothers, aren't we?_"

"Alaaah sesat kau…," hardik Shinichi sambil melepaskan sandaran dari pundaknya. "Bilang saja ini taktikmu untuk membuatku makan bareng sama kamu, kan? Ngaku," gumam Shinichi.

"Oke ketahuan deh," keluh Kaito dengan menyanyi kecil. Lalu bertanya kembali, "Coba deh, Shin … kapan terakhir kali kita makan siang bareng?"

"Dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu…," jawab Shinichi singkat sambil memainkan jemarinya, "terus…?"

Kaito membanting meja Shinichi dengan kedua tangannya. "Terus … apa seorang saudara tidak perlu untuk makan siang bareng, gitu?" tanya Kaito dengan nada sindir.

"Kai … semuanya telah berubah. Dulu ya dulu, sekarang ya sekarang," ujar Shinichi datar, "lagipula, makan siang bakal berakhir, kan?" Shinichi pun mencoba mengingat sambil melirik jam dinding ke Kaito.

"Oh oke kalau kamu menolak. Tapi kalau kau membutuhkanku, temui aku di atap sekolah, _okay_~," keluh Kaito sambil meninggalkan kelasnya untuk makan siang di tempat yang telah di tentukan dengan memberikan setangkai mawar merah dari sulap kecil-kecilnya dan meletakkannya ke meja Shinichi sebagai pertanda 'semoga beruntung'.

Shinichi pun melirik mawar tersebut dengan tersipu malu, lalu menghela napas lega dan kembali melanjutkan untuk membaca sambil menghapal buku Matematikanya. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang berada di kelasnya, setelah Kaito telah berkali-kali membujuk dirinya untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi, dia menolaknya bukan karena dia lagi tidak napsu makan, melainkan ada satu alasan yang masih dia sembunyikan terhadap Kaito selama ini.

Sejak dia masuk SMA Teitan bersama Kaito untuk pertama kalinya, ada satu rasa yang secara muncul tumbuh di dalam hati Shinichi. Selama dia pergi sekolah bareng Kaito, dia selalu memandangnya dengan halus namun di sisi lain dia tersipu malu dengan dirinya. Ya … sejak hari itu, rasa cinta tumbuh di dalam Shinichi, dia merasa dia telah mengalami cinta pertama terhadapnya. Namun itu tidak mungkin terjadi, mereka hanya sebatas saudara angkat, saudara angkat yang terhubung selama 9-10 tahun ini, tidak mungkin bisa bersatu dengan satu hal yang bernama cinta, kan?

_'Mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta ke Kaito … meskipun cintaku ke Kaito tidak bisa menghilang dari hati kecilku ini? Mana bisa aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri? That's impossible….'_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"_A … Anou…._"

Keluhan Shinichi di saat dia membaca buku Matematikanya pun buyar seketika, ketika ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya, berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan membawa sebagian bukunya dengan malu-malu. Shinichi pun sepertinya tidak mengenali gadis yang berdiri itu, namun dia berpikir … untuk apa dia ingin menghampiri kelasnya?

"Apa ini … kelas 2-B? Apa ada Kudo Shinichi di sini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Erm, hanya ada saya sendiri, Kudo Shinichi," jawab Shinichi sambil bangkit dari bangku kelasnya dan menghampirinya.

"_Yokatta_! Dari tadi aku ingin mencari dirimu, Kudo-san!" serunya girang.

Shinichi mengernyitkan dahinya dan memiringkan alisnya berkali-kali, merasa curiga terhadap gadis yang sedang mencarinya. "Kalau tidak keberatan, anda siapa ya?" tanya Shinichi terhadap gadis itu.

"Hikari … Sutekina Hikari, dari kelas 2-D. _Yoroshiku ne_, Kudo-san," sapa Hikari sambil menjabat tangannya dengan tangan Shinichi pelan, lalu dilepaskannya kembali.

"_Yoroshiku_ juga, Sutekina-san—"

"Hikari-san saja sudah cukup, kok, Kudo-san," saran Hikari terhadap panggilannya.

"Hikari-san…." Shinichi pun terdiam dan bertanya kembali ke Hikari, "Ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Oh ini…." Hikari mengarahkan semua buku yang dia bawa ke arah Shinichi. Shinichi hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil keheranan.

"Aku mengalami kesulitan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal IPA ini. Bisakah kau menolongku untuk mengajariku?" pinta Hikari sambil bermohon berkali-kali.

"Erm … boleh saja. Tapi, kenapa harus aku?" tanya Shinichi balik.

"Soalnya yang aku tahu, hanya kau yang mendapatkan nilai tinggi untuk mata pelajaran IPA dari 5 kelas," jelas Hikari.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hikari tentang alasannya untuk mengajak Shinichi untuk mengajarnya, Shinichi pun mempersilahkan Hikari ke bangku kelasnya, dan memulai untuk membantunya untuk mengerjakan soal IPA yang memang sedikit bikin bingung bagi sebagian siswa SMA. Di saat Shinichi menjelaskan semua soal IPA dari Hikari, dan Hikari hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil mengerti.

Kaito yang telah makan siang di atap sekolah sempat menguntip kelakuan Shinichi dan Hikari di depan kelasnya. Dengan pelan, Kaito memantau mereka tanpa diketahui mereka. Namun di saat Hikari membungkuk ke Shinichi sebagai pertanda terima kasih, dan mengarah menuju keluar, Kaito pun berlari menuju tangga dan kembali berpura-pura jalan ke kelasnya agar jejaknya tidak diketahui.

Namun di saat Kaito melangkah kembali ke kelasnya, dia melewati Hikari yang mengarah ke kelasnya dengan tersenyum kecil. Tapi bukan senyuman kecil karena telah dibantu oleh saudaranya, melainkan senyuman kecil yang dingin nan licik yang dia tidak ketahui alasannya. Kaito pun menghentikan langkahnya, dan melirik Hikari yang memasuki kelasnya. Dengan iseng, Kaito mengarah ke kelas 2-D dan menguntip Hikari dari kejauhan.

Dia terkejut begitu melihat Hikari sedang bersama kelima teman laki-lakinya, dengan senyuman licik yang masih ia pasang, dan memberikan buku yang dibawanya kepada seorang temannya. Merasa curiga, Kaito memasang jelas kedua telinganya untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kerja yang bagus, Hika-chan. Bisa juga kau mengelabui si Kudo Shinichi itu," gumam teman laki-lakinya sambil membanting buku yang diberikan Hikari ke mejanya, lalu mengusap pipi Hikari lembut.

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi huh, Daisuke-kun?" jawab Hikari dingin ke Daisuke sambil menerima godaan halus dari Daisuke. Lalu kembali bercakap-cakap sambil tertawa karena telah berhasil mempermainkan Shinichi.

Melihat Hikari, Daisuke, dan ketiga temannya yang sedang tertawa bahagia, apalagi Hikari yang sepertinya akting yang dia lakukan telah berhasil secara matang, Kaito hanya mengepalkan tangannya, dan menggertakkan giginya. Merasa emosinya memuncak karena mengetahui kalau gadis yang menghampiri Shinichi tadi, hanya mempermainkan saudaranya saja dengan mempermainkan kecerdasan yang Shinichi miliki.

_*BRAAAAK*_

Tawaan mereka pun semakin pelan begitu melihat ada seorang siswa yang membanting pintu mereka, masih dalam emosinya yang tinggi dan giginya yang digertak. Hikari dan Daisuke hampir mengira kalau siswa yang masuk ke kelas mereka itu adalah Kudo Shinichi yang telah dipermainkannya, namun tanpa mengenakan kacamata dan memiliki rambut yang acak-acakkan. Tampaknya Kaito memandang sinis ke mereka, lalu di arahkan dirinya menuju mereka yang masih berdiri dengan tangan kanannya yang dikepal. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Kaito memukul pipi Daisuke keras-keras, sambil Daisuke terjatuh dari bangkunya. Lalu Kaito membangkit Daisuke paksa dengan menarik kerah baju Daisuke.

"A … apa-apa ini?" tanya Daisuke sambil keheranan.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, bangsat! Mau saja kau memperlakukan teman wanitamu ini untuk mempermainkan saudaraku!" pekik Kaito keras.

"A … apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" tanya Daisuke balik sambil menahan rasa sakit dari Kaito. Lalu menyadari setelah dia melihat Kaito secara teliti. Daisuke menarik senyuman liciknya ke Kaito, namun Kaito pun tersentak dan menarik kerah baju Daisuke lebih keras.

"Oh … jadi kau pikir kalau aku telah mempermainkan saudaramu yang penyendiri itu?"

"Apa maksudmu itu, bangsat? Shinichi itu tidak pernah sendiri!" bentak Kaito ke Daisuke, "masih ada semua orang-orang di sekitarnya, khususnya Ran-chan dan aku yang masih menemaninya!"

Daisuke hanya bisa terdiam, sedangkan Hikari dan ketiga temannya masih tidak bisa melangkah dari tempatnya. Masih melihat bentakan dari saudara Kudo Shinichi satu ini.

"Ingat kata-kata ini, aku benar-benar tidak akan mempermaafkan … orang-orang yang telah mempermalukan saudaraku!" seru Kaito sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya ke Daisuke, lalu melepaskan tarikan kerah baju Daisuke sampai-sampai Daisuke terdorong sambil bangku kelasnya.

Sebelum Kaito keluar dari kelas Neraka ini, Kaito mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Hikari yang telah melihat semua kejadian ini. Hikari pun tersipu malu begitu melihat Kaito yang mengarah ke dirinya, namun meleset, Kaito malah mengarahkan kepalanya menuju telinga Hikari. Detak jantung Hikari pun berdetak berkali-kali, merasa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kepada Kaito.

"Dan kau…."

"Y … ya…?" Hikari hanya bisa mengucap pelan.

"Sekali lagi kau mempermainkan saudaraku, aku bersumpah … aku akan MEMBUNUHMU!" ancam Kaito dengan bisikan halus namun mengancam ke Hikari.

Hikari tersentak akan bisikan itu, dan masih terdiam lalu mengarahkan bola matanya ke Kaito dengan rasa ketakutan. Kaito langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Hikari, dan berpaling ke arah keluar kelas yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang bangsat itu, Hikari masih berpikir kalau itu hanyalah candaan dari Kaito. Tapi Kaito masih memandang mereka berlima dengan sinis, mengetahui kalau dia tidak bercanda. Kaito pun membalik pandangannya dari Hikari, Daisuke, beserta ketiga temannya, mengarahkan dirinya ke kelasnya. Masih mengancam mereka di dalam nota hitamnya, dan masih bertekad untuk melindungi Shinichi.

_'Meskipun kau tidak mengetahui ini, tapi aku berjanji Shinichi … aku akan melindungimu dari celaan yang menghampirimu!'_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Siang sampai sore telah dilalui. Jam sekolah pun telah selesai, para siswa langsung berhendak pulang menuju rumah mereka. Khususnya Kudo bersaudara, Shinichi dan Kaito. Setelah mereka tiba di kediaman besar mereka, mereka pun merehatkan diri di kediaman mereka, setelah belajar dan menerima materi selama hampir 9 jam dan melaksanakan ulangan harian Matematika setelah jam istirahat. Shinichi langsung membersihkan diri dengan bershower setelah tiba di ruang tidur pribadinya, dan merenungkan segala aktivitasnya selama ini.

_*KREEEK*_

Shinichi terkejut dan hampir histeris begitu melihat ada seseorang yang menghampiri kamar mandinya, dan dilihatlah Kaito yang berdiri di depannya dengan telanjang dada. Tanpa busana yang melekatnya satupun. Melihat Kaito bertelanjang, membuat hormon Shinichi semakin tidak teratur kembali. Mukanya pun memerah begitu melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya biasa saja untuk seorang saudara. Shinichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, dan menghilangkan pikiran kotor di otaknya.

"Apa aku menganggumu, Shin-chan?" tanya Kaito pelan.

"Menganggumu apa? Kau masuk begitu saja di saat aku masih bershower! Sabar sedikit, Kai. Aku hampir mau selesai kok!" seru Shinichi sambil terbata-bata dengan muka merahnya yang belum pudar.

Kaito tertawa kecil begitu saja melihat salah paham Shinichi gara-gara dipikir mau memergok Shinichi yang sedang bershower. Hal itu membuat muka Shinichi semakin merah, lagi.

"Hahahaha hanya saja…." Kaito pun mendekati menuju Shinichi, lebih dekat. "… bolehkah aku mengusap punggungmu? Seperti yang aku minta tadi pagi~," pintanya halus dengan seringai licik yang diberikannya.

"Aku mau bershower sendiri! Dan aku tidak mau diusap punggungku olehmu!" bantah Shinichi.

"Ayolah Shinichi, apa ini yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh saudara? Selalu saja bentak sana sini!" bentak Kaito balik, "bukannya … bukannya kau yang pertama kali membuatku menjadi saudaramu?"

Shinichi pun tersentak, dan memorinya tentang dirinya yang ingin mempunyai saudara pun terputar kembali seperti sebuah tape yang memutar meskipun telah rusak. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, termenung dan menyadari akan kesalahannya terhadap Kaito. Kaito yang telah menjadi saudara angkatnya selama 10 tahun ini, Kaito yang selalu menemaninya selama ini, Kaito yang membuat hatinya untuk tidak kesepian lagi, dan Kaito … begitu banyak pemberian secara tidak langsung dari Kaito olehnya.

Dengan menaikkan kepalanya kembali, Shinichi pun mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda untuk menerima pintaan Kaito. Kaito yang terdiam melihatnya, langsung mulai girang dan mengarah ke punggung Shinichi, di mana Shinichi masih dipancurkan oleh shower yang tidak ia pegang.

Kaito langsung mengoles sabun cair ke punggung Shinichi, lalu mengusapnya perlahan tapi halus. Merasakan punggungnya yang diusap Kaito, mengingatnya terhadap mereka berdua yang selalu saja main usap punggung bersama. Tapi bukan di bawah pancuran shower, melainkan di _bathtub_ yang sekarang jarang mereka pakai karena ukuran badan mereka yang semakin tumbuh dewasa, membuat mereka tidak muat untuk mandi bersama di _bathtub_.

Shinichi merasakan usapan itu dengan sedikit desahan yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, sampai-sampai mukanya memerah lagi. Mendengar desahan dari Shinichi, Kaito langsung menghentikan gosokannya dan mukanya mulai memerah pula. Hal itu membuat Shinichi bingung begitu tidak ada rasa usapan dari Kaito, dan memandang Kaito yang masih menunduk lesu dan memerah.

"Shin-chan…."

"Ya…?" Shinichi pun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tukaran yuk. Aku juga pengen…," ucap Kaito pelan, dengan muka malunya yang belum menghilang.

Shinichi langsung tertawa, dan berkata, "Hahahaha … memang kamu saking malunya untuk mengusap punggungku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" Kaito pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja … sudah lama ya, kita tidak melakukan ini…," ucap Kaito lirih.

"Heh ya … sudah lama sekali…," jawab Shinichi dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Shinichi dan Kaito bertukar posisi dan giliran Shinichi mengoles sabun cair ke punggung Kaito dan mengusapnya perlahan. Kaito pun merasakan lega begitu punggungnya diusap oleh Shinichi. Ya … rasa ini yang ingin mereka rasakan, setelah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak mandi bersama. Padahal sebagai saudara laki-laki, mandi bersama itu tidak keberatan, kan?

Setelah mereka mengusap punggung mereka bergiliran, mereka langsung membasuh badan mereka dengan pancuran shower yang masih mengalir seperti hujan kecil.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Shinichi … boleh gak aku tidur bareng kamu?" pinta Kaito sekali lagi, melihat Shinichi yang telah merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Shinichi mengabulkan permintaan Kaito sekali lagi dan dia mengangguk kepalanya pelan. Dengan rasa gembira, Kaito langsung mengarahkan dirinya ke ranjang Shinichi dan merebah tepat di dekat Shinichi.

Entah mengapa, sudah keberapa kalinya Shinichi memerah kembali karena kelakuannya Kaito? _Kita hanya sekedar saudara angkat_, hanya kalimat itu yang selalu dia klaim di otaknya.

Shinichi melepaskan kacamata bacanya, dan membalikkan badannya ke belakang Kaito. Tapi Kaito malah mengikuti arah badannya ke Shinichi, dan mendengkur pulas di belakang Shinichi. Shinichi merasa terganggu akan dengkuran Kaito, dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Merasa tidak enak, Shinichi membalikkan badannya tepat mengarah ke muka Kaito yang masih mendengkur tapi memasang wajah senyum, merasa dia lagi menikmati alam mimpinya. Dengan malu-malu, Shinichi mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengelus rambut Kaito perlahan, takut diketahui oleh Kaito. Lalu Shinichi menoleh kepalanya ke arah Kaito lebih dekat, dan menyentuh bibir Kaito dengan bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik saja, sentuhan itu dilepaskannya kembali.

Dia sudah gila, pikirnya. Untuk apa dirinya ingin sekali mencium saudara angkat satu-satunya itu.

Shinichi menghentikan helusan rambut Kaito lalu dilepaskannya kembali, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya tepat di dekat Kaito. Sambil berbisik halus, "_Oyasumi_, Kaito." kepadanya.

Setelah Shinichi memejamkan kedua matanya, tanpa sengaja Kaito membuka kedua matanya. Sebenarnya Kaito hanyalah berpura-pura mendengkur di dekat Shinichi, namun begitu dia merasakan sentuhan hangat ke bibirnya, Kaito menyadari … bahwa saudara angkatnya menyukai dirinya pula. Dan Kaito menyadari, alasan Shinichi untuk mencoba menjauhi dirinya. Karena dia tidak mau membuat Shinichi jatuh cinta terhadapnya, dan selalu mengaku kalau mereka hanya sekedar saudara angkat. Padahal, fisik bisa saja berbohong dengan memberitahukan status mereka, tetapi hati selamanya tidak akan bisa berbohong, kan?

Dengan pelan, Kaito mengecup bibir Shinichi balik sebagai tanda ciuman selamat tidur untuknya. Lalu, memejamkan kembali kedua matanya dengan senyuman tipis …

… dan berharap kalau hubungan dia dan Shinichi …_ lebih dari itu…._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, kawanan Daisuke dan Hikari ternyata tidak pernah mempermainkan Shinichi kembali setelah mereka diancam oleh Kaito dengan sinis. Apalagi, hubungan saudara Shinichi dan Kaito pun kembali akur. Bukannya untuk menjauhi diri mereka sendiri, melainkan mereka selalu erat. Seperti sepasang kembar yang melengket dengan lem permanen. Shinichi sekarang tidak mengenakan kacamata bacanya lagi, setelah Kaito berkali-kali menggodanya untuk tidak mengenakan kacamata yang membuatnya tampak culun, dan malah menghilangkan kharisma tampannya.

Melihat hubungan itu, Ran kembali lega akan keakuran mereka berdua, dan mulai iri terhadap Kudo bersaudara yang selalu bersamaan. Sepertinya, Ran ingin sekali memiliki saudara angkat, mau laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi bagaimana bisa, orang tuanya telah cerai, lalu dia sudah ditakdirkan menjadi anak tunggal. Sepertinya percuma saja untuk memiliki saudara angkat.

Tapi diantara mereka berdua, ternyata Shinichi dan Kaito mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungan yang benar-benar hubungan saudara, dan tidak boleh melebihi batas yang telah mereka tentukan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Memang, mereka berdua belum memberitahukan soal masalah ini satu sama lain, tapi asalkan memendam di hati kecil mereka … itu sudah cukup.

Waktu itu musim semi masih berlangsung, pepohonan dengan daun sakura yang bermekaran dan rontok dari ranting yang ditempatinya, lalu terbang menghembus mengikuti angin. Melihat pemandangan yang begitu cantik ini, Kaito mengajak Shinichi untuk makan siang bersama di bawah mekaran pohon sakura yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, Shinichi malah menerima ajakan Kaito untuk makan bersama, meskipun dirinya tidak membawa bekal makanannya._ 'Bodohnya aku,'_ pikir Shinichi.

"Kai, aku memang menerima ajakanmu tapi … saking bodohnya sampai-sampai aku menyadari kalau aku tidak membawa bekalku," ucap Shinichi malu-malu.

Kaito hanya meresponsnya dengan tawaan kecil. "Tenang, Shinichiii…. Ada stok bekalku yang cukup untuk kita berdua!" seru Kaito sambil menunjukkan bekal yang dia bawa.

"_Hontou ni_?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya…," ucap Kaito pelan sambil mengangguk riang. Lalu dibukalah bekal berukuran _medium_ dan meletakannya di kedua kakinya yang dibentuk seperti meja. _Beef Teriyaki_ sisa makan malam kemarin, itulah yang dibawa Kaito untuk persediaan makan siangnya.

"_Beef Teriyaki_?" Shinichi pun menoleh ke Kaito setelah dia menguntip isi bekalnya.

"Ya…. Aku tahu kalau kamu sedikit menyukai ini, tapi … stok makanan hanya ada ini. Apa ini tidak keberatan bagimu, ne?" tanya Kaito ragu-ragu.

Shinichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau membuat hati kecil Kaito sakit. "_Beef Teriyaki_ juga tidak apa-apa kok, asal tidak membekal Sushi aja," gumam Shinichi sambil memberikan senyuman iseng ke Kaito.

_*DEG*_

Mendengar kata Sushi, yang dibuat langsung dari ikan mentah yang telah dibersihkan, Kaito langsung memasang wajah panik. Ya … ikan, sebuah kata yang benar-benar Kaito benci dan tidak mau ditulis di kamus otaknya. Benar-benar _Ichthyophobia_-nya muncul kembali dari benaknya. Sebenarnya Shinichi mengetahui kalau Kaito mengidap _Ichthyophobia_ dan ada alasan mengapa dia phobia sekali dengan ikan. Tapi aneh, masa calon Pesulap kelas Dunia takut sama ikan?

"_I'm joking_, Kai. Jangan dibawa serius gitu," canda Shinichi sambil tertawa keras ke Kaito. Mendengar tawaan Shinichi, Kaito langsung marah-marah tidak jelas dan memukul kecil pundak Shinichi secara cepat. Merasa malu karena baru pertama kalinya dia dikerjain oleh saudaranya sendiri, setelah 10 tahun ini dia selalu mengerjain Shinichi dengan lelucon sulapnya. Kaito menghentikan pukulan ke Shinichi, sedangkan Shinichi hanya memberikan juluran lidah ke Kaito.

"_Jaa … itadakimaaaasu~!_" seru mereka berdua lalu sebelum makan, lalu melahap makanan dari bekal itu satu per satu. Meskipun makanan sisa kemarin malam, tapi masih terasa enak di lidah mereka. Dengan iseng, Shinichi memberikan suapan sedikit dan memasukkan sendok ke mulut Kaito dengan rasa tersipu malu … lagi. Kaito pun mengunyahnya pelan, lalu melepaskan sendok dari dalam mulutnya. Dibalasnya dengan menyuap ke Shinichi dengan muka polosnya. Shinichi tidak bisa menolak suapan itu, dan segera memasukan sendok ke mulutnya, dan dikeluarkannya kembali.

Mereka melakukan itu berulang-ulang, sambil isi bekal tersebut kosong melompong. Hanya ada sisa saos teriyaki yang melekat. Diletakkanlah sendok itu ke dalam bekal mereka dan menutup bekal tersebut agar tidak ada udara yang masuk. Merasa lega karena mereka telah kenyang setelah makan siang bersama, Kaito melirik Shinichi dengan lurus dan halus, merasa senang karena bisa juga makan siang bersamanya selama tiga tahun ini. Tapi senyuman itu pudar, dan Kaito memiringkan kepalanya, begitu melihat ada noda saos yang melekat di pipi Shinichi yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati indahnya mekar pepohonan sakura yang meneduh mereka berdua.

Dengan pelan, Kaito mengarahkan kepalanya tepat mendekati Shinichi. Begitu firasatnya tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, Shinichi pun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Kaito yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kaito, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Diam Shinichi, jangan bergerak. Ada noda saos di pipimu," Kaito memperingati.

"Apa yang kau laku—"

Sebelum Shinichi melanjutkan perkataannya, Kaito baru saja menghilangkan noda saos di pipi Shinichi dengan menjilatnya halus tanpa sisa. Kaito mengarah ke Shinichi dengan senyuman polos khasnya kembali, dan itu membuat Shinichi benar-benar hilang kontrol akan menahan rasa malunya dan kembali _blushing_ tidak jelas. _Kami-sama, mengapa Kaito begitu baik terhadapnya?_ Pikirnya.

Mereka masih tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Lalu tanpa pemberitahuan, mereka mendekati kepala mereka seperti magnet. Semakin dekat … hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Lidah yang menjulur menelusuri indahnya alam di bibir satu sama lain, membuat mereka hilang kontrol dan mereka pun mendesah begitu saja. Tangan bebas mereka pun mengarah ke rambut mereka dan mengelusnya dengan kasar. Kejadian yang begitu terlarang bagi sepasang saudara itu hanya berlangsung 2-3 menit saja, setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman membara itu dengan memberikan bekas air liur yang melengket di masing-masing lidah mereka.

Shinichi dan Kaito mulai bernapas bersamaan, dan diliriklah Shinichi yang masih bernapas dengan mukanya yang begitu memerah yang tidak biasa dari sebelumnya. Entah apa yang menghipnotis mereka sehingga mereka pun bersatu dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Kai … yang tadi itu … apa kau menganggap serius tentang ciuman tadi?" tanya Shinichi yang masih terengah-engah.

Kaito pun mengusap bibirnya dan dipasanglah seringai liciknya ke Shinichi. Lalu, memegang pipi Shinichi yang masih memerah. "Lihat sendiri, kan? Katanya kita ini saudara angkat, tapi kamu mau sekali menerima ciuman tadi," gumam Kaito halus.

"A … apa maksudmu? Tadi aku hanya—"

"_Sst…._" Kaito meletakkan sebuah jemari telujuknya ke bibir Shinichi agar Shinichi tidak berkata lebih kembali. Lalu dilepaskannya dari bibir Shinichi dan bergabung kembali ke teman-teman jemarinya.

"Kau bisa membohongiku dari luar, dengan memberikan status kita sebagai saudara angkat. Tapi aku tahu kalau hatimu tidak bisa berbohong, aku tahu kalau kamu sebenarnya … benar-benar menyukaiku, kan?" Kaito mengeluh kembali dan mulai berkata lagi, "_Just tell me that you love me_, gimana?"

"Ba … bagaimana bisa aku…? Kita ini benar-benar sekedar saudara angkat, hanya itu," gumam Shinichi ragu-ragu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "kalau teman, semua orang terdekat kita, apalagi orang tua kita mengetahui kalau kita melakuan hubungan terlarang sebagai saudara … bagaimana?"

Kaito memaksa Shinichi untuk meliriknya kembali dengan lurus, dengan senyuman yang masih ia pasang. "Aku tidak peduli Shinichi, asal kita bersama … itu tidak akan menghalang kita, kok," ucap Kaito sambil mengecup dahi Shinichi.

Shinichi mengeluh panjang, dan berpikir sejenak, memberanikan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang seharusnya terlarang di dalam kamusnya. "Oke _my step-brother_ Kudo Kaito …_ I really love you_," ucap Shinichi pelan dan terbata-bata, dengan muka merahnya yang belum pudar, "kau puas?"

Kaito langsung memeluk Shinichi erat-erat dengan perasaan bahagianya selama ini, pelukan itu hanya beberapa detik saja lalu dilepaskannya kembali. Shinichi dan Kaito pun menempel dahi mereka dan menatap lurus begitu dekat, dengan cengiran mereka. Tawaan bahagia mereka, seperti dulu…. Seperti refleksi cermin transparan 10 tahun yang lalu yang muncul kembali.

"Aku puas kok,_ my lovely step-brother_ Kudo Shinichi~," ucap Kaito halus. Lalu dilepaskanlah sentuhan halus Kaito dari pipi Shinichi, kembali … mendekatkan kepala mereka lebih dekat, dan tak ada yang menghipnotis mereka … seperti tadi. Bibir Shinichi pun disentuh dan dikunci oleh bibir Kaito, dan Kudo saudara itu berciuman kembali … di bawah pohon sakura yang masih memekar daunnya.

Sebagai pertanda kalau sepasang saudara bisa melakukan sebuah hubungan layaknya pasangan, walaupun itu terlarang oleh hukum alam. Meskipun begitu, hubungan saudara mereka, akan tetap terikat di hati kecil mereka.

Dan dimulailah … lembaran baru tentang kehidupan mereka. Bab kedua … dari kehidupan Kudo bersaudara, Kudo Shinichi dan Kudo Kaito….

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'Aku hanya ingin kita bersama. Forever … just you and me….'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: bales review dulu aaaaahh~~ *ditabok readers* (btw, arigatou reviewnya :D)**

**Yamato Akahito: hahahaha sebelumnya aku kepikiran itu juga sih XD tapi nanti, bakal melenceng ke MK AU dong kalo gitu._. *dan aku harus meletakannya di DC/MK crossover-w-* #dalem/karena ini DC dan aku ingin membuat AU tapi suasana DC gitu :)**

** hiragi-chan: masalahnya ... yang Light within Darkness masih bingung mau plot ceritanya gimana x_x soalnya itu dibuat dengan tidak sengaja-.-"**

**Apdian Laruku: hehehehe iya dooong~! *highfive* bener2 dah di Movie 14, hints KaiShin/KIDCo-nya berasa be ge te~! :3 *begeteapaan* oioioi, yg tentang KID ciuman ama Ran itu, sebenarnya mereka gaciuman kok ehehehe... cek di YouTube ya kalo pengen lanjutnya :)**

**gb31: kok ... sama kayak aku ya...? #halah melihat mereka berduaan mereka udah langsung salting ke entahlah namanya XD btw, _thank you soooo much~!_ :D _*hugs*_ dan amiiin... *sebenarnya aku masih dalam proses improvisasi sih ehehehehe v^^***

**.**

**at last ... the end of this twoshot~! _*relief*_**

**sebenarnya banyak halangan menulis bagian ini x_x sudah cerita tidak nyambung, alur rasanya kecepatan, dan romance saudara mereka tidak kena sama sekali... hontou ni-.-" jadi, gomen-neee terhadap author yang bener2 gaje satu ini _*bows*_ tapi aku puas dengan quote 'Aku hanya ingin kita bersama. Forever, just you and me.'. karena mengandung banyak arti sih... XD *katanya***

**dan kalimat: _'We're the troll brothers, aren't we?_' bener2 keinspirasi dari perkataan adekku setelah kita menang dan menjadi 2 fastest dalam sebuah kuis di Twitter XD *replacebrotherwithsister XD***

**.**

**akhirnya, sankyuu telah membaca fic twoshot ini! dan, aku harus kembali melanjutkan CftF dan FL yang memang ... masih setengah jalan =w=v **

**last words, review...?._. Jaa matta-nee~**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


End file.
